


Ask Me

by WyrdSister



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrdSister/pseuds/WyrdSister
Summary: I totally respect all members of the Knowing Bros and I acknowledge this is completely fiction. I'm just shipping trash, yeah? -_-'





	Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> I totally respect all members of the Knowing Bros and I acknowledge this is completely fiction. I'm just shipping trash, yeah? -_-'

It happened after filming one day, after most of the other hyungs had already left, or were at least somewhere else.

Kyunghoon had been caught up with his phone for a while as the others in his dressing room gathered their possessions and headed out, so he was still standing around when he familiar a voice piped up from behind him:

"Oh, here you are."

Kyunghoon turned to see Heechul  strolling into the room, his coat already on, and his cheeks flushed pink. "I looked outside for you."

"You waited for me, hyung?" said Kyunghoon, pleasantly surprised. A warm feeling bloomed in his chest. Since the new season of _Ask Us Anything_ , he felt that his friendship with Heechul had grown stronger. He was also a pleased to discover that their friendship had grown deeper, and they now met periodically outside of work and traded multiple messages throughout the week. This was significant, Kyunghoon was pretty sure, since Heechul no doubt had many phone numbers and celebrity friends much more impressive than Kyunghoon that he could be messaging.

Heechul shrugged, nonchalant. As Kyunghoon briefly returned his attention to gathering his thinges, he became aware that Heechul had stopped just short of his side, and was standing, waiting, so close by Kyunghoon imagined that he could feel the heat of his presence.

He pulled his jacket on, turning with a happy feeling to ask Heechul if he wanted to get something to eat with him. Surely that was why Heechul waited, after all.

When he turned, however, he found that Heechul was standing even closer than he had anticipated and as Kyunghoon stood straight, he came pretty much nose to nose with Heechul. Startled, Kyunghoon met Heechul's eyes, and saw there a determined shine in them.

And then Heechul kissed him.

It happened so abruptly, Kyunghoon couldn't have reacted in any way, even if he wanted to; Heechul leaned in and cupped the back of his head, threading slender fingers through the short hairs at the end of Kyunghoon's hairline. With this position, Heechul brought their mouths together in a kiss.

It was too much all at once, too much to take in –the warm –no, burning –press of Heechul's mouth, the firm grip of his embrace. Kyunghoon felt as though his heart stopped beating in that first instant their lips touched. It was as though he were a character in a drama. In the second moment, he was released.

His lips stung. He stared, meeting Heechul's determined gaze, and he blinked, licking his lips without thinking about it.

At that, though, some of the defiance vanished abruptly from Heechul's gaze. The hint of fear replaced it, making him look stiff, paralyzed, as he waited for the fallout.

Kyunghoon's thoughts raced, giving him little opportunity to processed what had just occurred. He was in partial shock, certainly; kisses weren't all so frequent for Kyunghoon, who had only had around three girlfriends before, all long-term. He didn't quite know where to start to analyze what had just occurred, but he knew that he didn't hate it when Heechul kissed him. Thinking about it, he thought maybe he rather liked it, and the idea of Heechul close to him, holding his hand, cupping his face, kissing him –it all felt somehow right. The pang of excitement Kyunghoon felt at the prospect of receiving another kiss from his hyung was confusing.

"Oh...Hyung," Kyunghoon found himself saying, trying to string together words and actually doing better than he expected. His heart was thumping double time, like it was making up for the moment it paused before. "What –what was that for?"

Heechul said nothing, shrugging ambiguously and hooking his thumbs into his pockets, the the way he glanced around nervously in the next second betrayed his true feelings. "What… thoughts do you have about it?" he asked.

Kyunghoon stared at Heechul. The memory of the kiss was already fading fast to adrenalin and surprise. He spoke without thinking: "I didn't have enough time to form an opinion," he said, which seemed to be not what Heechul expected.

Some of the stiffness in Heechul's posture melted away. His eyes met Kyunghoon's. "Do you want to know why I did it?" he said in a quiet voice.

Swallowing thickly, Kyunghoon nodded.

Rather than responding with words, though, Heechul reached out with an open hand, and the moment it knocked against Kyunghoon's hand, he took instinctively, lacing his fingers with Heechul's.

He flushed, then, realizing how this familiar action was now connected to the situation. Even so, Kyunghoon refused to flinch away from the touch. He didn't want to.

"Kyunghoon-ah, you would still hold my hand like this?" said Heechul, looking strangely from their entangled hands, then back up to Kyunghoon.

"Don't you always say you're okay with it?" Kyunghoon asked, because he couldn't help it. He smiled a little also, because it seemed he couldn't help that, either. There was something funny about what was happening, he was sure of it. Not cruelly so, but cosmically.

Heechul's eyes widened. "Yes, but I…" He seemed perplexed, confused, despite his usual confidence, by this twist in events. "I…"

"I want you to ask me about my thoughts again," Kyunghoon blurted out, "But the memory is already hazy." He felt his face growing warm with each word uttered. "Hyung, would you ask me again?"

Heechul's shock finally disappeared, and for a moment his eyes reflected relief, and hope, and that desperate emotion that was hard to describe, but that Kyunghoon felt when, following a moment's hesitation, Heechul kissed him again, this time deeper, longer. 

There were lingering worries in the back of Kyunghoon's mind about someone walking in on them, and fears about what they might say, but those thoughts flew away as the moment between them stretched on. 

Kyunghoon kissed and was kissed by Heechul, and did not find himself waking up to discover it had all just a dream. It was real. He grinned, thinking this, and his smile broke the languid rhythm of their kiss.

"Yah!" Heechul exclaimed, opening his eyes and lightly smacking Kyunghoon against the arm. "This is serious!"

"I know, I know," he said quickly, but he couldn't manage to compose his expression or to rein in the quiet laughter that was bubbling up in him, a manifestation of the warm giddiness that he felt all over.

Heechul was trying to maintain a cross look, but was doing a poor job of it. His eyes were were shining and his mouth was curving into an unmistakable smile.

Still chuckling, Kyunghoon cupped Heechul's face and pressed chaste kisses to each cheek, the corner of his mouth, and finally against his lips, lingering there for a moment. "I know," he repeated as he pulled away again, "I'm serious."

Mollified, Heechul asked, "So... what do you think?"

There was silence between them, though they remained close, standing well within each other's personal space, breathing the same air, their hands loosely entangled between them.

"Heechul-ie," said Kyunghoon, looking down for a moment and then meeting Heechul's earnest gaze, "You don't need to ask." It felt like a cool thing to say in his head, though moments afterwards, both he and Heechul blushed, embarrassed.

Heechul let out a loud snort. "That's so cheesy," he gasped, and seemed as though he had more to say, more to tease, so Kyunghoon took the initiative and covered Heechul's mouth with his own.

That seemed to do the trick.


End file.
